the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Clement Penrose
Clement Penrose is the current Lord of House Penrose, ruling from the Parchments in the Stormlands. Biography Early life Clement was born in 369 AC in Parchments to Lord Lothar Penrose and Elia Santiga. However, Clement was not the first son of Lord Lothar, as the lord had a son 6 years the older, by the name of Orys without a known mother. Lothar asked Orys to protect Clement no matter what, and not cause he was legitimate but because they were blood. As a child Clement was said to look more like his mother than father but as he aged he would closer to Lothar. At the age of 4 Elia caught a bad greyscale and died shortly after. Lothar would marry Myrcella Fell the following year. Lady Fell would produce another child of Lothar and his last a beautiful black hair girl named Floris, after the Baratheon of similar beauty. Clement would eventually join his brother in schooling. The young Clement his would usually annoy the maids by going to climbs tree instead of studying his script. The two brother grew close very fast. Not willing to leave each other’s side. Clement soon calmed into a pleasant lordling, he began his interest in politics after ready books of the First Petyr and how he rose from minor nobility to king. His ability to speak and get what he wanted without using violence. His family even had a Valyrian dagger like one once owned like King Petyr I. Clement would soon attempt emulate the ways of Petyr, first he would negotiate temporary trinket deals with the kids around Parchments. However, once the fun of that ran out he would begin to spread fake rumors among the kids all the rumors varied in degree and information. Cousin of Lady Fell young Jon Fell would soon become Clements best friend as Jon would go to the other kids to check on the rumors. Once the other kids learn of the tricks of Lordlings Fell and Penrose they were chased through the castle. That was until Clement ran into Orys at which point the latter would scare the other kids off. Clement would ask his more martially skilled older brother to train him with a dagger against his sword. However the trading would have to wait as Orys told his young brother he would be going to Essos to fight as a mercenary. Clement was now left to defend his sister alone, and it had been discovered she was fairly fragile. The year was 380. Triarchy war Clement would be the one to receive the raven that announced the invasion of the Stepstones. He would run to his father with all the speed he could showing him the message. As the Stormlands ponder on to support drone on not Clement continue to use his more diplomatic side to avoid the the anger of the other children. When his father made the trip to Storm's End the lordling would also make the journey. As he was no Lord he couldn’t sit in on the meetings but when ever it moved out into the courtyard he always had tree to climb and hide in. He would look and listen taking mental notes on, posture when making request, the fake smiles, the deceit he could smell it. Once the lord were decided Lord Penrose and his heir would return to Parchments and act as a defensive force to the north of Storms end. Clement would begin to take the his sister slightly out into the waters of the bay and would read her tales; to get her away from the mobilizing of their houses troops. Clements stepmother would thank the lordling greatly, and he would of course emphasize the fact they are family. However, one morning before waking his sister he would look out into the Sea in see fire in the far off distance he thought it was a ship lost to whatever Corsair was lucky. But no, it was Tarth, Tarth was burning. However, the young Lord didn’t realize it being Tarth but decided to return to bed best if the stories were read inside today. The next day he was informed by his father. Shock ran through the court, the distance from Parchments to Tarth cause panic. Outrider patrolled the cost, cavalry drilled ready to crash any force that tried to land. Infrantry behind them to counter attack if a foothold was made. Ravens would come seemingly every moment sending notes. The path of the castles lost all pointed towards a Parchments to fall to the savagery of the Essoi. However as the weeks passed only raiders came which were quickly repulsed by knights stationed on the coast as the cavalry was moved to be a reactionary force. Soon the cavalry would raid castles to the west to disrupt essoi plans as best as possible. One day his father would return with an of site, and Essoi mercenary followed by the remains troops. The mercenary would speak to the gate guards informing them that their lord had surrendered. A long pause followed laughing by all outside, the merc would remove his helm reveling the rust hair and brown eyes of his brother. The reunion was great as Floris would be the first one to embrace him. However, the war still raged. Eventually crown troops would sweep south liberating castles, and soon the seasoned penrose trooos would continue their glory in essos. Orys would volunteer with Lord Stauton to make a blockade run to get Mercs from Volantis. They weren’t heard back from until the end of the war. After the indecisive siege of Myr, Lord Penrose would return followed by his brother weeks later. Post-war House Penrose had shown its loyalty to the crown and was proud of it. Clement was joyed he could now learn to fight from his older brother. Orys would tell his story’s of adventure to his younger siblings, Clement glad to have his protector, and Floris more stories to add to her expansive intelligence. Clement could also now begin practice with his daggers, at first his brother would classically out him on his ass. But the techniques taught by Orys would allow Clement to use his speed to quickly parry attack and move into grapple range. He particularly liked parrying his opponents attacks and using the force of the hit to drive the dagger with more force in the counter. As they practiced more Clement would show his skill with the dagger. Floris would watch when she wasn’t studying how to be a lady. So glad her family was so strong and had a great time with each other. Clement asked his father to be sent to storms end to learn more of diplomacy at a higher court. His father agreed and sent him to be a squire in storms end, more focused on exercising his mind in diplomacy and espionage than his martial abilities. However, his low level plots would soon turn into blackmail the Lordling understood how to move information to get what he wants. He was Truly a Penrose. But he caught by Lord Baratheon and sent back to Parchments. In 388 his brother offered him a trip Lys to collect his contract money, Clement happily agreed. Upon hearing of her brothers adventure Floris demanded to going saying that not having single brother around is hard to handle, and not having either would be heartbreak. Lady Myrcella Fell was adamant that Floris couldn’t go due to her frailty, but Lothar would convince her reasoning that; Orys was a skilled swordsman and had spent time in Essos and Clement had a way of talking himself into or out of any situation. As a sign of trust as well Lothar knighted Clement and gave him the ancestral Valyrian dagger Quil. The lively Island was reached in days. The bay of Lys amazed the young siblings most of all Floris who in the excitement of realizing she would have her own story to tell, fainted upon the ship. They would reach the port and make their journey to the mercenaries broker, Orys encouraged the young Penrose’s to go for a walk but not to far. As the Clement and Floris went to different stands and shops, a cloaked and hooded man would bump into Clement. The man apologized and asked if they needed a guide around the city. He would show the two around the area before he disclosed he had been a former slave in volantis and wished to leave Essos. His loyalty would be more than any man they have ever seen. Clement thought long, to prove his loyalty he’d have to get him a contact in one of the guilds. The man agreed and take the two to a smaller building with an old man outside. The man was a lower level link into the guilds but that’s all Clement needed, he would talk the man into getting as many friends as he could to rely informative back to him in Westeros so he may keep an eye on Lys. Clement thanked the old man and the cloaked man. The latter would remove his hood revealing the green tiger stripes. A slight smirk would come to Clements face, and issued the man to protect his sister till his end. The man happily agreed. They would return to the Mercenary broker with Orys standing outside. Clement would explain the odd man with them and the group would return to the ship. Later in the year Lothar would go on a walk and never return promoting Clement to become lord of Parchments. Also with his new title came with the job of Justicar of the Stormlands. Now house Penrose travels to King’s Landing to enjoy the last feast of who Clement calls the ‘late’ king. Family Tree * Lord Santagar * Elia Santagar (B. 350-373) * Clement Penrose (B. 369) * Lothar Penrose (B. 333-388) * Orys storm (B.365) * Floris Penrose (B.374) Daughter by Lady Fell * Robert Penrose (B. 310-360) Timeline * 365 AC - Orys Born * 367 AC - Elia Santigar and Lothar Penrose married * 369 AC - Clement is born * 373 AC - Elia is killer by greyscale, Lothar remarries to Myrcella Fell * 374 AC - Floris Penrose is born * 381 -385 - House Penrose’s involvement in the triarchy war * 388 - Trip to Lys and disappearance of Lothar * 390 - The Late Kings Feast Supporting Characters * Myrcella Fell - castellan * Orys ‘Storm’ - master at arms (warrior - swords) * Floris Penrose - Scholar * Areo “Storm”- Floris’ bodyguard (warrior-polearms) * Maester Rickon -Medic * Jon Fell - close friend Category:Stormlander Category:House Penrose